The Twins Of Perseus
by Darkpallyz
Summary: Sequel to God Of Heroes by Akolbi. What happens when Artemis and Percy have twin children and they become gods who will they fall in love with? Come and find out. Main Characters: Dianne and Damon Jackson No Copyright infringement Intended On Hiatus.
1. 1 Twins

This is my first fanfic, it sort of a fanfiction of a fanfiction called God of Heroes by Alkobi (2879381) it was his idea for me to make the sequel to GOH in the way of it being a Fanfic of a fanfic so I Hope you like. If you want understand where this story starts of read GOH

* * *

><p>1215/11 I failed i forgot that in GOH Percy became King of Olympians but in this one he doesn't have the Master Bolt oh and I gave him another domain/title you'll see soon in the story.

**25 years after GOH on Olympus Percy POV**

"_It's our anniversary, and we have nothing to do." Artemis thought to me sadly._

"_It's ok I have plans for us. We've been together for a quarter of a century, and have a daughter who has achieved god status and has a beautiful, loving mother." I said to my immortal wife Artemis in thoughts._

"_It's amazing the years have gone by fast. It seems like there is nothing going on in our lives anymore." Artemis responded._

"_There's nothing we can do about that at the moment we must left the fates choose what happens next." I thought back._

Before we knew it the Council meeting was over and the Gods were free to do what we want. Artemis and I went to the earth and we celebrated our anniversary in a pent house suite of the Lotus Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas. As gods its accelerated time effect doesn't do anything to us.

**In the Pent House Artemis POV**

"Percy you're really sweet; you cooked dinner, and you made my favorite kind of cake (Blue Velvet with silver icing)." I said to my husband.

"It's nothing I do it because I love you and I would do anything for you." He said back staring me straight into the eyes. I went in for a kiss, but Percy was way ahead of me, and kissed me first, I returned the kiss and it went on like that for a long time. Before I knew it; it was morning...

**2 weeks later in Palace at Camp Half-Blood**

"Percy I'm late!" I yelled.

"What do you mean?" Percy said back worried.

"My period is late, call Aphrodite. Hurry!" I yelled again.

"Okay okay." He said.

Percy left to go to another room and called Aphrodite I could hear them.

**Other room Percy POV**

"_Aphrodite, Artemis needs you right now."_

"_I'm busy. What's the problem?"_

"_She said something about being late... Aphrodite are you there."_

In a split second I felt a godly presence behind me. I turned and saw Aphrodite there with a face of wonder.

"What the hell is going on here!"

From the other room Artemis says "Aphrodite I'm pregnant."

"How do you know?"

"I'm the goddess of childbirth. Not only am I pregnant, I'm pregnant with twins. Aphrodite they are growing very fast I - I think my water broke. "

"Well then it's time for you to have your 2nd and 3rd children, call Apollo."

"Why?" I asked

"Because he will make sure there healthy until they start growing rapidly like him and Artemis did."

"Oh."

"_Apollo get over here your sister's having twins!"_

"_What?.. WHAT!"_ Apollo arrived faster than Aphrodite and walked over to Artemis who was now in labor. "Aphrodite get the babies out and give them to me."

"Ok." In a matter of minutes the babies were out and in Apollo's caring arms.

"I will keep them healthy." Apollo stayed on the couch holding the babies for about half an hour and set them on the floor.

"Apollo what the hell are you doing?"

"It's time for them to grow" Quickly our new born babies became adults almost as tall as Olympian gods.

"What is going on? Who are you all? What are we doing here?" said the male of the two

"You were just born and quickly grew like every other child of two gods."

"I am Peruses Jackson God of Tides, Swordsmanship, Heroes, Time, King of the Olympian Gods and I'm your father. "

"The woman with the auburn hair is your mother, Artemis Jackson Goddess of the Hunt, of the Moon, and Wilderness."

"The man next to her is Apollo God of Archery, Healing, Music, Poetry, Prophecy, the Sun, he is your uncle and your god father."

"The woman in front of you is Aphrodite Goddess of Love Beauty Grace and is also your god mother."

"Gods?" the female of the two said finally speaking up.

"Yes we are immortals and so are you two." For the next 2 weeks Artemis and I told them about the gods and showed them there powers.

**2 Weeks Later Artemis POV "Children.**

"Yes mother" The twins said in unison "During the time of us bonding and me and your father showing you your powers we forgot to name you" I directed myself to my children and named them. "You my son your name is Damon Dylan Nicolas Jackson. You my daughter your name is Dianne Vanora Thalia Jackson." "Oh and we have presents, for you my son a Silver Spiked Whip named σεληνόφωτο (Moonlight)  
>because you take after your mother and you my daughter Two Silver Swords named The Twin Αντιανεμικό (Windbreakers) because you take afterme."<p>

"Thank you father" said Damon.

"Thanks daddy." Dianne says as she hugs Percy.

"Now we need to present the two of you to The rest of the Olympian Council."

Olympus Damon POV

Olympus was like nothing I've ever seen, like nothing my parents ever told me about it was amazing. It was like a huge version of my father's palace It was golden and flouted on top of a giant cloud. My parents walked Dianne and I towards the throne room. From a distance I saw huge oak doors as we got closer my father opened the door and led us into the throne room where my uncle Apollo and my god mother Aphrodite were sitting, they were in the true form so they were very tall. In the throne room were nine other people just as tall as Apollo and Aphrodite. My parent joined them, as they walked forward and left us in the middle of the throne room they were growing into there true forms. My mother walked toward her throne it was pure silver, it had two date palms on the back, full moons above, and she sat on a wolf-skin cushion. The throne my father was walking to was in the middle of all the thrones and had a greenish-bluish color with two swords that were crossed as the back of the seat and a cushion that seemed to move like the tides of the ocean.

"Dianne and Damon Jackson." A loud voice boomed from the middle of the room which I recognized as My father the King of the Olympian gods.

"Yes?" My sister and I said in unison.

"You two are children of two Olympian gods which means we must make gods." Said dad

"What does that mean?" I said taking over the conversation.

"It means that you will be powerful beyond your own belief almost as strong as your parents" The man sitting next to dad said.

"So we will have seats in the Throne Room?"

"No, only the Olympian gods have seats in the throne room and you must earn your way to become a Olympian . But one of you will have a palace by mine and the other will stay with your mother while she is on her Hunt."

"How will we decide who will stay near who?"

"We will do it by who takes after who. Take out the weapons you were given and show them to me..."


	2. 2 Separate Ways Part 1

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. Sadly I don't own Percy Jackson. :( I guess i'll have some virtual cookies. (::) (::) (::)**

* * *

><p>Dianne POV on Olympus<p>

As my father requested I took out my swords know as The Twin Windbreakers. Most of the council was amazed by their intensity.

"Who shall I stay with?" I asked the council.  
>"You shall stay with me my child." Said my dad.<br>"The council has agreed that you will be the goddess of marine animals tsunamis, and dual swordsmanship" said my mother. (Like dual wielding a two swords)  
>"I thought King Peruses is the god of swordsmanship?"<br>"I am, you are the goddess of dual swordsmanship." My father responded  
>"What does that mean?"<br>"That means that you will have perfect mastery over wielding two weapons at once, it also means you have to teach some of the swordsmanship classes at Camp Half-Blood."  
>"You are now dismissed!" The whole council said in unison.<p>

I left the throne room so that I could explore Olympus; as I walked down the golden streets I felt something different like there is someone that I should meet I turned around and noticed a women walking and laughing with a man that is very muscular. I walked up to the women and asked her

"Who are you?"  
>"I am Luna Jackson, your sister."<br>"My sister?" I said awe stricken  
>"Yes I am your sister, I am the reason that our father is the king of the gods, oh and mom sent me to meet you."<br>"For what?"  
>"Well I'm here to show you around and escort you to your palace on Camp Half-Blood, oh and this is Heracles."<br>"Nice to meet you." Said the muscular man. (Luna introduces Heracles to Dianne that's what makes her important)  
>"Well I have to go, Heracles show her to the palace and make her feel at home."<br>"Yes Ma'am." As he saluted her and we teleported to Camp Half-Blood

Camp Half-Blood

As we walked through Camp Half-Blood I saw Chiron, a Centaur teaching archery to many demi-gods and I thought I should introduce myself because I haven't had a real introduction with him yet. (Can anyone like show me how to say his name is it Ch-i-ron or like K-i-ron?)

"Heracles, do you mind waiting over here while I go talk to Chiron?" I asked.  
>"No problem I'll just wait for you to come back." He responded.<br>"Thanks." I said with a smile and started to head towards Chiron.

As I made my way towards Chiron he turned around towards me before I even got to him like he could feel me coming, I just continued towards him and started talking with him.

"Hi." I simply said to start the conversation.  
>"Hello, I see you have a godly presence but I was not informed of there being a new god or goddess." He said confused.<br>"That's because I just left Olympus less than five minutes ago."  
>"Oh, well then may I ask. Who are you?"<br>"I am Dianne Jackson, Goddess of Marine animals, tsunamis, and dual swordsmanship; I am also daughter of Peruses Jackson God of Tides, heroes, swordsmanship, and time, and daughter of Artemis Jackson Goddess of the hunt, the Moon, maidens, virginity, animals, the wild, and archery."  
>"Well it's nice to have made your acquaintance but I have a class to teach right now so I will get back to you later, ok?<br>"Sure. Ceya." After that I made my way back to Heracles and we went straight to my palace.

I was outside of my palace and I already loved it. It was on an island just off shore from the beach of the Long Island Sound, it was a smaller and lighter in color of the palace that was parallel to it so it was like a light sea-greenish color with small waves towards the bottom and dolphins, whales, and even seals swimming towards the bottom of them and . To me it was already magnificent.

"Like it?" someone said behind me.  
>I turned around and noticed my father there so I said "I love it!"<br>"I knew you would, I designed it myself."  
>"Thank you Daddy." I said as I gave him a bear hug.<br>"You know there's more to see right?" after he said that he brought me up to the front of the palace and I understood what he meant when he said that. On the front wall of the palace there was a huge tsunami that seemed as if it was moving while the wall and the door right below it had two huge swords crossed to make it look like an "X".

"Wow." I said awe struck "this is beautiful, thank you daddy thank you so much." I said as I hugged him once more.  
>"Anything for my daughter." He said with a wide smile. He opened the door and invited me and Heracles inside." As I went inside I noticed how glorious it is on the ceiling there were constellations and planets, it was so awe inspiring. I couldn't help but stare at my palaces beauty. "Wow, you like it more than I expected you to. Come down to the basement, there's something I want to show you"<p>

I followed him down stairs, when we were completely off the stairs I looked around and noticed that my basement had a glass floor and glass walls, through the glass you could see so many marine animals, it was a beautiful aquarium. I noticed that I was starting to uncontrollably tear up "Thank you daddy, thank you so much. How do you know what I like?"  
>"Because you take after me so we kind of like the same things…" he said as he took a strange pause.<br>"Um, I have to go we have a meeting on Olympus…"  
>"Ok? Bye."I said as he teleported away.<p>

Right after my dad left I took Heracles's hand and I ran off and brought him to the Master bed room. When we got into my room I sat down on my bed and patted a spot for Heracles to sit next to me, he immediately sat next to me and I lied my head onto him because I was tired.  
>"What are you doing?" He asked me<br>"I'm just a little tired." I said  
>"Oh." He said while putting an arm around me signaling that it was ok as I came in closer. I noticed the heat cheeks that told me I was blushing. I looked up at Heracles and examined him, as I examined him I saw scars running down either cheek as if he was in many fights before.<br>"Where are those scars from?"  
>"I rather not talk about it…"<br>"You look like you need someone to talk to."  
>"And? What's your point?"<br>"It doesn't seem like you're happy. You can tell me I'll listen."  
>"Will you really?"<br>"Of course, why wouldn't I?"  
>"Because no one cared about it before."<br>"Well I'm not those people." With that statement he opened up to me and told me how Hera drove him mad in the past and how he was sent on a missing to kill monsters and retrieve certain thing. We talked for hours. "Thank you." He said.  
>"For what?"<br>"For actually caring." After he said that he gently kissed me on the lips so I returned his kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it, did you hate it? Tell me in a review :D R&amp;R<strong>


	3. 3 Separate Ways Part 2

A little bit of Assassin's Creed in there

Damon POV

I took out Moonlight and showed it to my father and the rest of the council, everyone was surprised except for my parents and a god that had a beard that what spark with fire from time to time.

My father stood up and said "You shall be the God of Stealth, tamed beast, and hurricanes. Do you have any request?"  
>"Yes. I have two."<br>"What may they be?"  
>"My first request is to form a group of heroes, and my second is to take on a Lady Hestia as my patron if it is ok with Lady Hestia."<br>"You may have your first request, Hestia will you take on my son as your champion?" Everyone turned their head towards Hestia.  
>"But why, he doesn't even know me?" Lady Hestia responded said confused<br>"But I know about you. I want to repay the debt my father owes you for helping him when he was a demigod."  
>"Fine then I accept, walk into the hearth and you will officially be my champion." Everyone turned to watch me as I walked into the hearth with my eyes closed. In the hearth I felt no pain it made me feel stronger more powerful. I opened my eyes and noticed that the fire of the Hearth was not a pitch black color. I walked out of the heart and everyone was staring at me with astonished faces<p>

I looked up at my mother and asked "what?"  
>"You have been transformed."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"See for yourself." She said while pulling out a mirror. I noticed that my eyes were on fire; the weird thing about it was that the fire was pitch black. I also noticed that I was more muscular than before I went into the hearth.<p>

"Wow." Was all I could say while looking into the mirror.  
>"Now as for your group. What would you like it to be called?"<br>"I would like it to be called the Assassin's of Chaos."

Silence. "Damon, my son, you shouldn't have brought Chaos's nam-" Perseus began when the room instantly darkened as a tall man appeared out of thin air. The man's entire body was covered in stars, galaxies, miniature explosions, and nebulae. Everyone's jaw instantly dropped as they felt the power radiating from him.  
>"Well! I must say, haven't been to Earth since forever! Now, who called?" The man asked.<br>"I have." I managed to say.  
>"Ahh, Damon Jackson. Heard quite a bit about you, boy! You do realize what you're what you are about to do, don't you? It's a truly unbreakable oath, not like the Styx where it's breakable, just that the consequences are kind of bad. And yes, I'm Chaos." The man said, staring at me with supernova filled eyes.<p>

"Yes I know."  
>"Well you have been warned." With that he tapped me on the shoulder and I grew stronger, taller, and more muscular. I also sprouted huge pitch black wings.<br>"You can now fly at supersonic speeds; your wings are also impenetrable; oh and the Assassin's will be just as Artemis's Hunter's, they will have enhanced strength, speed, accuracy, and will be more stealthy, and quiet."  
>"Thank you, Lord Chaos."<br>"You're welcome for now I must be off." So he left the same way he came.  
>I turned and faced Aphrodite "Aphrodite can you make clothing for the demigods that join the Assassins?"<br>"I don't see why not I'll have it done tomorrow."  
>"Lord Hephaestus can you work with lady Aphrodite to make the clothing battle ready and equipped with hidden weapons throwing knives and darts please?"<br>"Of course I can." He said with wide eye's "gives me a chance to keep my wife away from Ares." He said in a quiet voice.  
>"Thank you."<p>

"You are now dismissed" All the Olympians said in unison all using a booming voice. So with that I teleported my way into Camp Half-Blood too find recruits for the Assassin's.

Camp Half-Blood

As I got past Camp Half-Blood's borders I made my way towards the Big House hoping to see Chiron the camp direct my father told me about. As I entered the big house I noticed as centaur sitting down relaxing to some strange music. I walked toward the centaur and he looked up at me just before I had approached him.  
>"Who might you be?"<br>"I am Damon Jackson, son of Perseus and Artemis Jackson, God of Stealth, tamed beast, and hurricanes; and leader of the Assassin's of Chaos.  
>"Ahh, so you are Dianne's brother?"<br>"Yes. I am here to request your permission to recruit young demigods to the Assassin's of Chaos."  
>"What's?"<br>"The Assassin's of Chaos. They are a group of young male and female demigods that work for the Olympians to get rid of the source of a problem."  
>"Sounds good. You have my permission to start recruiting from Camp Half-Blood."<br>"Thank you." I said as I headed out of the Big House to start recruiting members to the Assassin's.

* * *

><p><strong>Make sure you read the AN that is next chapter. its mostly about you (the readers) making character's that will be recruited to the Assassin's of Chaos.<strong>

**Did you like it, did you hate it, did you love it. tell me in a PM or a Review.  
>Make sure you put my story on Alert :D. oh and Virtual cookies for all my readers <strong>(::) <strong>**(::) ****(::) ****(::) ****(::) ****(::) ****(::) ****(::) ****(::) ****(::)****(::) ****(::) ****(::) ****(::) ****(::) ****(::) ****(::) ****(::) ****(::) ** **


	4. 4 Recruiting

**Told you i would update just keep reading reviewing and submitting.**

Damon POV

It was an hour since Chiron told me he would gather everyone in the mess hall so I decided to make my way there . On my way to the mess hall I noticed that there was no one at their daily activities and I realized that Chiron already had everyone there and I teleported there.

When I arrived I turned and greeted Chiron while also saying thank you. I made my way to the middle of the mess hall and said "Attention all demi-gods" the same way my father would if he was in a council meeting on Olympus.  
>"I am Damon Jackson prince of heroes, Son of Perseus and Artemis Jackson, God of Stealth, Accuracy, tamed beast, and Hurricanes; Lady Hestia's champion, and leader of the Assassins of Chaos"<p>

After I was done I heard a symphony of shouts like "so what?", "what are you here for?", and "of who?" so decided to answer all three questions.

"Yes the Assassins of Chaos, we take care of the center of a problem before it is too late, I am here to recruit demi-gods to the Assassins. Now anyone who would like to join stand up. Slowly campers started standing up, about 25 campers stood up.

"Everyone who remains seated leave." With that the rest of the campers left; it was only me and the 25 campers. I noticed how some of them were fidgety and how some of them where scared half to death so to give them a brake i let them leave.  
>" If you are new here or 11 years old and younger leave!" 10 campers left with boo's and ah man's while the others left with silence. I was left with 15 demi-gods all with determined looks on their faces. "Return to your cabin get some rest and return to me at 7 in the morning by Thalia's pine." with that they all left except for one girl.<br>"Why do you remain here while all the others leave?" I said to the girl.  
>"Because I have nowhere to go." the girl responded with a sad look on her face.<br>"What do you mean, what is your name, and who is your godly parent?"  
>"I am Rizela. I am the demi-god daughter of Lady Styx, and I have no cabin to go to and no friends." So I made my ten 2 times bigger so that she would have room on the other side, of course I made it so that our spaces where completely separate.<p>

While I was in my half of the tent I couldn't help but think about that girl, Rizela. With her Long blonde hair and her bangs that cover one of her beautiful electric blue eyes which makes the one that's not covered pop out. Not to forget her perfectly sun kissed tan skin. She's perfect, it's like love at first sight.

The Next Morning

I woke up at about 6:50 got dressed brushed my teeth , put on deodorant, and teleported to Thalia's Pine at exactly 6:55. When I arrived I noticed that all 15 demi-gods where there.  
>"Wow you are all already here. Well let us begin, you will line up horizontally and state your name, godly parent, and your abilities.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a Review or a PM. Oh and don't forget to submit a character. :D The poll is on my Profile <strong>**Also tell me if:  
><strong>**A: Next chapter should be a Rizela POV.  
><strong>**B: Next chapter should be a Damon POV.  
><strong>**C: Next chapter should be a Dianne POV.  
><strong>**D: Next chapter should be 50% of the people trying out to be Assassins POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>228/12 Just a shoutout for some of my favorite stories and authors all of these stories are on my Alert and or Favorites**

**Percy, Guardian of the Hunt, Assassin of Chaos - Starblade176  
>Swords of Chaos: Discovery - Neon Glow Black<br>Percy Jackson and the Powers of Chaos - Down Sixst Haevens  
>Percy Thinks Again - ShinyCrobat<br>God of Heroes - Akolbi  
>Unpredicted - Kheilynn <strong>

**Oh and thank you for all the emails i'm getting about people subscribing to my story... If your going to subscribe please at least review it -_-. Also I am going to make chapter 5 as long as possible without getting off topic (I tend to do that).**


	5. 5 Interviews

**Sorry for the looong wait till this chapter arrived. I'm happy that even though i haven't updated in a while i have still been getting emails about people alerting my story. Well the chapter is here now i hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon POV<strong>

"Okay you all are going to introduce yourselves from left to right. So you first." I said as I pointed to Rizela.  
>"I'm Rizela Scarlett Brite, daughter of Lady Styx; my favorite color is red, not because of my name. I <span>can't<span> break a promise, and I have never once felt like I fit in, also I never have really had and friends, and that's about it."  
>"Okay your next." I said while pointing at the kid to the right of Rizela that had pure red eyes and pure white hair.<br>"The name is Sebastian Shaw, son of Lord Kratos the god of power. One thing I think you should now is that I can absorb any type of energy and use it in any way with ten times the force. Even ki-"  
>"Even kinetic energy?" said a kid from the end of the line.<br>"Yes!"  
>"How about solar?"<br>"That too!" he said in an annoyed tone.  
>"Okay! Go on!" I said to keep him on track.<br>"Yeah. The reason I am here is because King Perseus brought me from the past to serve you in the Assassins of Chaos. He also gave me the ability to travel from this time period to my own time period and back; oh and when I have a lot of energy stored in my body my hair and my eyes turn into a dark gold color."  
>"My father brought you back to work for me?"<br>"Yes."  
>"I'll have to talk to him." I said while trailing off. "Um… Who is next?"<br>"That would be me sir." Said a kid with blue eyes and a scar running down from his left eye all the way down to his right cheek.  
>"Okay go on please."<br>"Alright, well my name is Don Baxtor but my nickname is Double D so I rather have you call me that, I am a son of Zeus, but I act like a Hermes kid only difference is that I'm usually quiet, and being a child of Zeus I love being the air and of course I can fly." He finished.  
>"Show me."<br>"Show you what?"  
>Show me that you can fly." As I finished my sentence he started levitating which quickly turned into flying, really, really fast. In about 2 minutes he landed perfectly on one knee kneeling to me, which I found very respectful.<br>"Hmm interesting."  
>"Alright who's ne-"<br>"Prince Damon."I turned around to see Hephaestus and Aphrodite behind me with a long clothing rack. "Were done with the gear you requested."  
>"How I never even told you who was going to be in the Assassin's?"<br>"King Perseus told us to make gear for everyone that requested to join and to just take it back if you don't let them in."  
>"Well don't just stand there, come and try it on. They are in the same order you're standing in so it shouldn't be a problem. Oh and Damon we have your gear with us over here."<p>

When Aphrodite was done talking everyone ran to the clothing rack and tried on their gear. I noticed that the gear that was made for us was like a hooded jacket but it is very long and you have to button it up. After everyone got on their gear I examined them. I noticed not one persons gear looked the same, the only thing similar about them was how it was hooded, how the hood goes down to cover others from seeing your eyes, how it reached down far enough to cover your feet without causing you to trip, and how you had to button it up. When I finished examining everyone I walked over to Aphrodite to pick up my gear.

"Hephaestus may I have my gear please?" When I finished he immediately handed my gear to him as if I controlled him. My gear was amazing, the fabric was so soft and comfortable but still light like a feather. I noticed a hollister for my whip on my right and a belt with throwing knives all around about and a shoulder strap with a pouch full of knives adding up to about 45 knives total. I also found a silver crossbow attached to the shoulder strap on the back, and a quiver of bolts on the side of both legs.

"Everyone, please head to the training field to try out your new weapons that were made to make your abilities much stronger and easier to use." As she finished everyone raced to the training field as if it was a life and death situation. As for me I just teleported there.

When I arrived I noticed a long table with many weird things on them some of them were regular weapons like swords or knives but over to the side I saw pink gloves, black gloves, rubber bands and so much more!

In confusion I asked "what is all of this?"  
>"All of this is the Assassin's weapons!" Hephaestus answered with pride.<br>"Some only look different because I have given them more earthly disguises like what Hephaestus did with your father's sword Riptide." Aphrodite continued "Each weapon is made to perfectly fit with each one of the demigod's abilities. Let me demonstrate, can I have a volunteer?" Everyone's hands went up. "Ah you, Sebastian, please come up at pick up your weapon." When she finished she pointed to the black gloves. Sebastian walked up cautiously and put them on; he must have noticed something I didn't because he looked surprised after he put them on.

"Why is there a hole in the center of each glove?" Sebastian asked.  
>"The hole is to center energy the energy you absorb into a straight blast removing the spread of the blast." Hephaestus answered proudly.<br>"Wha?."  
>"It's so that you shoot straight." Aphrodite dumbed down.<br>"Oooohhh." Everybody said at once.  
>"Ok now draw some energy from the sun then use the energy to make a straight beam and destroy that target." When he finished he pointed at the target except it was made of celestial bronze.<p>

When Hephaestus finished Sebastian raised his hands in the air, the area around his hands started to flicker with electricity and his eyes and hair began to glow. When he finished his eyes were glowing gold and his hair was also glowing gold. He looked towards the target raised one hand and shot a bright yellow beam at the target after about two and a half second he stopped and the target had a flaming hole at the bull's eye mark. I looked at the others and they all had gasped expressions on their faces. Weirdly I was also surprised by this.

"Know take of the gloves and try to do the same thing to that target to the right." Sebastian did what he was told and when he tried to make the beam straight it came out in a horizontal line and when it hit the target the target was flaming but did not have a hole in it.

"That shows that the gloves not only focused the blast but also made it stronger, keep the gloves with you at all times. Don Baxtor come up and take these rubber bands." Don got to Hephaestus so fast that I could barely see him. Don reached to the rubber bands and put them on. He stepped back and examined them; I noticed the bolt of lightning on a part of the outside of each rubber band.

"Now clap your hands and opened them wide." He did what he was told and in a flash of lightning in his hands appeared two swords. The swords looked balance in his hands as if they were made for him and him only. "Destroy these automatons as fast as you can." With a snap of his fingers came fifteen automatons and in a flash Don charged at them, in about 3 seconds all fifteen automatons were destroyed with slashes in them, at that I was officially amazed.

"Kyle Smith. Get over here at put on this ring." He walked up slowly and when he arrived at the table with all the weapons he put on the ring; the ring had a skull and crossbones symbol on it which obviously represented Ares. "Now that you have the ring on turn it clock wise." He turned the ring like he was told and in his hands appeared a cross between an axe and a spear, it had a long point at the end and had extremely sharp blades on both side. He picked it up and even though he wasn't all that strong he could hold it with ease. With the axe he slashed one automaton straight through the middle, and he threw it at the other that was far on the other side of the field. Hephaestus just looked up and said "Perfect."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Here's Chapter 6. Unfortunately I don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Perseus POV<strong>

"So the Counsel has decided." I said in a booming voice. "Hermes go get my 3 children"  
>"On my way." Hermes said as he flashed of leaving a letter. He came back for the letter and flashed off again.<p>

**Damon POV**

I was in the middle of training the Assassins when Hermes came flashed onto the training grounds. I walked over to him and he quickly spoke to me asking me "where is your sisters we need you three on Olympus NOW!" Without a verbal response I pointed straight to my sister Dianne's palace where she was resting. He grabbed my arm and flashed off. When it was over we were in what seemed to be a room built for a queen. I looked at her bed and noticed how there was someone sleeping next to her on the right, and of course it was a man!  
>"DIANNE!" I yelled to wake her up. She woke up looking around and she noticed me and Hermes staring at the man that was asleep to her right, the first thing she said was<br>"It's not what it looks like!"  
>"Dianne, Damon we do not have time for this we must get Luna and go straight to Olympus." With that he grabbed me and Dianne and we teleported. Fortunately we were teleported to the training field on Olympus where Luna was training.<br>"Luna." Hermes shouted. "Teleport to the throne room, now!" with that Luna was gone, and once again Hermes grabbed our arms and teleported us to the throne room.

**Dianne POV**

When we arrived in the throne room Hermes walked up to my father whispered something to him then went to his seat when I turned to look at my father I saw he was extremely angry. I was beginning to think-  
>"My children we bring you here today to change your titles as gods." My father said with his booming voice while also interrupting my thinking process.<br>"Why have you made this decision?" I asked him confused.  
>"Not only do we but the Fates also feel that the titles we have given you don't match your personalities so we are giving you the choice to choose your own titles, as long as you don't ask for any other god or goddesses title, or domain you may have whichever domain you want?<br>"How long do we have before we have to tell you our decisions? Luna asked him.  
>"You have until tomorrow when your mother rides her chariot up into the sky (Nightfall)." He explained. "With that the council is dismissed." He said in a booming voice. "Luna, Dianne you must stay.<p>

After everyone left except for our mother and father, they started to talk.

"Luna, Dianne. Have you learned about the history of Heracles? "  
>"Yes father." Luna and I said in unison.<br>"Okay" my mom said while nodding "tell us what you know."

Luna and I went on and told our parents everything Heracles told us about himself. As we were telling our mother and father what we know their expression became angrier and angrier by the second. By the time we were done our parents were radiating with energy.

"What Heracles told you is all true, although what he didn't tell you will shock and hurt you." My mother said.  
>With that statement I went ahead and asked what she meant. She started to explain how Heracles hurt one of her past hunters named Zoë who is coincidently my namesake for my middle name. Which in turn did shock me. As soon as my mother was done my father went on and on about how Heracles was emotionally challenged and how he will hurt any innocent being that may accidentally get in his way and how he murdered people without reason and sometimes for personal gain. They both went on to explain how he will lie, use trickery, cheat, or use brute force to get what he wants. This led me to understand that in one case he lied and used trickery to get with my sister and I. That pissed me off.<p>

"Thank you for informing me on the subject mother and father." My sister and I said in unison which sounded pretty creepy.  
>"I only do what's best for my children." When he finished his sentence I teleported off so that I may confront Heracles. When I was back into my palace I noticed a note that reads:<p>

"Off to camp arena hope to see you again.  
>- Heracles. "<p>

As I finished reading the note I tore it up, stormed out of my palace, and sped off to the arena to hopefully find Heracles. When I arrived at the arena I noticed Heracles with a female camper that appeared to be his daughter. The girl was wearing clothing that resembled what my brother was wearing when were on Olympus not too long ago. I watched and read their lips.

"Honey I know that it's not okay for gods to visit the children often but I can't bear to not make sure your safe. Well anyway here's a gift for making it into the _Assassins_." When he finished his sentence he took out these pink gloves that had lighting designs on it. "Keep them with you at all times, when the time is right you'll know how to use them."

The girl answered back with a huge bear hug while lifting her father off the ground. As she dropped him she wiped away tears from her eyes and said thank you multiple times. I sensed no evil in her while I sensed a lot of evil in her father (not enough to make him want to over throw the Olympians) which makes it hard to believe she's Heracles' daughter.

I waited another five minutes and the girl was gone with Heracles all by himself. I came out of my hiding space and walked up to him and did one of those fake coughs that gets everyone's attention.

"So Heracles while I was up on Olympus my parents explained to me all the evil things you did, for example betraying my namesake Zoë. See know you have a problem with me and that's not a good thing." As I finished the sentence I noticed different emotions coming from him one being anger and the other being…. lust? Know I was scared; he's planning on molesting me. I was too afraid to fight.

He walked up to me and said "So you found out? You're going to regret listening those people!"

Not knowing what to do as he inched closer and closer to me I screamed "DAD!" Instantly my dad appeared with his sword already unsheathed. My father charged towards Heracles and sliced back and forth. When he stopped slashing Heracles was cut, scraped, and bruised all over. Heracles took his chance to escape and ran away. My dad came over to me hugged me and asked me what happened.

"I confronted Heracles, but it didn't work out so well. He turned it around on me, and he was about to attack when you came, and saved me. Oh and I think I may know what I want my titles and domains to be.


	7. Disappointing AN

**Um... Well I know everyone is expecting more than this from me...**

**Well you may want to skip certain parts depending on which of my stories you read. (This same text file is going into each of my current stories) (Oh and the last part is going to be for all of my readers) (P.S. if you want to read my rant go the the "******Røsario Vampire: Together at Last" section of this)********

**If you don't want to have to take a while looking through all the other pieces for the other stories use the key and the steps below.  
><strong>

**STEPS:  
>1. Press Ctrl+F<br>2. In the bar that opens put in the corresponding symbol for the different sections of this AN  
>3. Press Enter or click find to go to the section.<br>4. Start reading the section you want.**

**KEY:  
>A1 - Twins Of Perseus<br>B1 - ****Røsario Vampire: Together at Last****  
>C1 - <strong>The Exousians<strong>  
>D1 - Everyone<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A1<br>First up is my AN for **The Twins Of Perseus.****

**HEY GUYS HOWS EVERYONE DOING!?  
>Sorry... I know I'm probably really disappointing you but don't worry I actually have half of the next chapter ready. I would post it but It's not good enough yet; in my opinion at least.<br>Anyway the story is going to be on Hiatus for a while longer sorry again. I do love the story and I do love my readers it's just that I can't right anything for this story yet, not yet. SORRY!**

* * *

><p><strong>B1<br>Ok time for the AN for **Røsario Vampire: Together at Last.****

****Sup everyone. Sorry for the next chapter I promised that I would put up not being here yet. It's just that I lost alot of my enthusiasm after writing it.  
>You see I lost some friends due to this asswhole who was cheating on his girlfriend with a LOT of other girls. Because my pet peeve is seeing girls hurt or betrayed I couldn't take it anymore. I told the asswhole's Ex-girlfriend(who was his girlfriend at the time) and they broke up. The asswhole ran back to his girlfriend saying he's sorry and to take him back. She took him back. He cheated more and did worse things with other girls. That pissed me off. I told his Ex-girlfriend(who again was his girlfriend at the time) they broke up again; and guess what happened next. THEY GOT BACK TOGETHER! After they got back together for the THIRD time the asswhole sent me a message on facebook telling me not to talk to his girlfriend anymore, that she would be moving her seat in one of our classes so that she wouldn't be sitting next to me anymore and that I had to take my stuff out of the locker his girlfriend and I shared or else he would throw my work away. Of course at first I was pissed but instead I took the calm approach saying that his girlfriend didn't have to move and that I would When we got to class the next school day I moved to the desk that was secluded in the corner of the room and took all my stuff out of the locker. About last week a friend of mine who was also friends with the asswholes Ex-girlfriend convinced the ASSWHOLES Ex-girlfriend into breaking up with him. When they finally did break up the asswhole made a seen and said somethings that left him with no friends. After they broke up He thought that we could be friends again; realizing this I decided that I would fake being his friend so that I could get back at him when he would least expect it. I moved back into the locker and moved back to my seat and I am finally happy again. <strong>**

****Thanks for reading my rant. (if you did like a GOOD reader would)****

****Anyway this story is on Hiatus but I have pieces of it ready. I just lost my place at some point and lost all my inspiration. LIke my other stories I love this one and I love my readers no matter what. SORRY!****

* * *

><p><strong>C1<br>Last and definitely not the least. My readers from the Exocians.  
><strong>

**Hey guys... There's not that many of you. All I can say is I'm sorry for not posting. But I lost my inspiration. If you want to know what read the "******Røsario Vampire: Together at Last" section of this.********

********Love the story, love you readers. PEACE! (SORRY!)********

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>D1<br>HEY EVERYONE GLAD YOU MADE IT DOWN HERE!******

******I just want to say sorry to everyone. I'm going to be continuing each of these stories eventually. But DON'T get your hopes up! ******

******I've decided on writing in a new writing style I've made up. From now on I'll write a chapter or two of some story and anyone and everyone who likes it can come along and "adopt" it of course it's still MY story but someone else is writing it and posting it on their page. You'll of course have to credit me for the starting up ideas and what not. I call it Flash Adopting; terrible name I know but until I come up with something different that's what it's called.******

******For those of you who don't know, when I write something I start it with a burst of inspiration and I continue to write it until I lose my inspiration; if I get that burst back I continue to write.******

**Guess******** who got a burst of inspiration? ME!******

******.******

******.******

******.******

******.******

******.******

******.******

******Guess who's about to be disappointed? You!  
>Lets find out why.<strong>****

******The burst of inspiration wasn't for any of the stories I've already started. It was for a story I dreamnt(fuck you that is a word;)) up for Fairy Tail, and I'm currently working on the story. Sorry!******

******That's the end of this. Bye everyone. ******

******Wait I want 1k words. So... Yeah... Hmm... Yeah... Uhh... Sssss... hugh... Ugh... I DON'T HAVE THE PATIENCE FOR THIS.  
><strong>****

******Hey look I went in to revise it and now I'm over 1k. :D Cookies for everyone! (::)(::)(::)x200******


End file.
